


Wind's forward edge

by ardvari



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: Somewhere along the last stretch of road she had chipped a nail. She picked at the pink polish, wondering when she’d have time to fix her nails again, when she’d have time to do her hair. For the past two days they’d been traveling in carriages, spending their nights on lumpy mattresses, wrapped in their cloaks.





	Wind's forward edge

**Author's Note:**

> Smut for the sake of smut. ;)

Somewhere along the last stretch of road she had chipped a nail. She picked at the pink polish, wondering when she’d have time to fix her nails again, when she’d have time to do her hair. For the past two days they’d been traveling in carriages, spending their nights on lumpy mattresses, wrapped in their cloaks. Glinda felt as if she hadn’t washed in weeks, she could feel the grit between her teeth, the dust settled on her skin. Her dress felt heavy, the petticoats drooping with sweat and mud and dust. Her curls had lost their bounce. She would positively _kill_ for a bath.

Next to her, Elphaba sat stoically, her back straight, the hood of her cloak pulled low over her brow. It didn’t help to disguise the fact that her skin was green, as green as fresh leaves in the spring, and people had been staring at her at every stop, whispering and pointing and laughing. Glinda moved closer to her until they were squished together on the hard seat. “Three or four more days,” Elphaba said, her face turned towards the window. Her dark eyes seemed to absorb the dreary, rainy landscape. She was too tired to sleep, too wound up and anxious to settle.

While Glinda had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion for the past few nights, Elphaba had lain awake, had shifted with Glinda to keep her warm, had buried her nose in the soft blonde ringlets tickling her cheek. Glinda had turned into her often, warming the cold tip of her nose against Elphie’s neck while little animals scurried across the floor and branches brushed against the window outside. There was always noise at night.

They stopped for lunch along the road and Elphie pulled a handful of small, sour apples and some stale, dry bread out of her pocket. They sat against the side of the carriage, their cloaks wrapped around them against the biting wind. The clouds were swollen with rain and when the first drops started to fall, Elphaba shrank back into her cloak, hopped up and vanished into the carriage. She didn’t wait for Glinda, curled up instead on her seat and, when Glinda came climbing after her, opened her arms to her. They sat curled together for the rest of the ride, sharing warmth.

The sun winked at them briefly when they stopped for the night, orange and low in the sky, bruising the clouds pink and purple. They had to sleep in a small attic room, low enough that Elphaba had to duck, the small hearth warm but full of sooty smoke. Glinda wrinkled her nose at the straw mattress and the dusty sheets but crowed with delight at the idea of a bath. The inn’s owner brought up a tub, set it up between the fire and an old screen, shards of colored glass still stuck to the wooden frame and strips of old fabric nailed to it. It took a while to heat water and fill it and they listened to heavy boots on the stairs, water sloshing on the wooden floor boards, the door finally, mercifully closing.

Elphie stood by the window, watching the rain fall in thick sheets outside. Behind her, she could hear Glinda undressing, could hear her petticoats rustling and she whoosh of her dress when it hit the floor, scattering dust and pieces of lint across the bare wooden planks. The firelight illuminated the fabric on the screen and she watched Glinda’s shadow sink into the hot water, listened to her hiss and then sigh softly.

“Oh, this is wonderful!” she exclaimed. 

Elphaba smirked. She rummaged in one of her bags and rubbed oil into her sensitive skin, wiping off the grit and dust, slowly peeling her clothes off and changing into one of her baggy nightgowns. It was grey from washing, the fabric soft and floppy. She folded her angular frame onto the window sill and rested her forehead against the cold glass. Closing her eyes, she listened to Glinda splashing in the tub, water dripping from her wet curls, running along her collarbone… Elphie’s eyes snapped open and she shook her head, running a hand through her own dark hair, straight and limp and thick. She watched Glinda’s shadow emerge from the tub, watched her pat herself dry carefully, pulling up her hair, golden ringlets that caught the light and held it, like spun gold. Glinda pulled one of her thin, pink nightgowns over her head, and when she stepped out from behind the screen, Elphie was still watching her, her dark lips parted.

“Why, Miss Glinda, you’re beautiful,” she said.

They looked at each other for a moment, sizing each other up, and then Glinda walked towards her, slowly and deliberately. Elphie stayed on the window sill but dropped her feet to the ground, her fingers curling around the sill’s rough, wooden lip. Glinda didn’t stop until she stood between Elphie’s legs, her hands coming to rest on her fabric-covered thighs tentatively. One had to be careful with Miss Elphaba, who was shy and prone to flight. She shivered under Glinda’s touch because she wasn’t used to it, not while they were both awake, not when it was as deliberate as it was now. Before Glinda could mistake the shivering for repulsion, Elphaba took her hands, held them for a moment, marveling at the contrast between her own green skin and Glinda’s creamy white one. She let her hands trail up Glinda’s arms to the soft, frilly sleeves of her nightgown at her shoulders. Goosebumps rose on her skin in the wake of her hands and yet Glinda didn’t move either, didn’t breathe. This was new, and sacred, and the attraction impossible to deny.

She reached up, cupped Glinda’s face and pulled her close until their mouths touched, softly at first and then more urgently. She tasted of stale bread and sour apples, of something else, something sweet, something undeniably Glinda’s. They kissed slowly, their fingers laced together and then exploring, Elphie’s tongue stroking along Glinda’s bottom lip. When Glinda’s hand pressed against the small of her back, pulling her closer, Elphie broke the kiss, the back of her head bumping against the window behind her.

“Oh, don’t stop you silly thing,” Glinda said breathlessly, pouting a little.

Elphie pushed against her, struggling to get up before she took Glinda’s hand and pulled her towards the lumpy bed, threw back the dusty covers. She kissed her again, wincing when she touched the back of her neck and burned her fingers on the wet hair there.

Glinda stumbled onto the sheets, pulling Elphie down with her until her tall, angular body covered her smaller one. Their lips met again, pink against forest green, their tongues dueling. Elphie didn’t surrender her control, she pinned Glinda to the bed, hips against hips sliding with the fabric of their nightgowns in between. She finally pushed the lacy pink thing up, struggling until Glinda lifted her hips and then sat up with Elphie kneeling above her. She lifted her arms, her eyes never leaving Elphaba’s, who bunched the nightgown between her fingers and pulled it over Glinda’s head. It landed in a heap on the dusty floor, the tiny pearls stitched into the collar reflecting the firelight. Elphaba kissed her again, sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and then kissed her cheek, her jaw, the soft spot below her ear and followed the delicate line of her neck down to her collarbone. She kissed the valley between her breasts and then sucked a stiff nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue before she kissed her way over to the other one. Glinda moaned, her fingers twisted in Elphie’s nightgown. When she wanted to draw it up the green girl stopped her, shook her head.

“No,” she said softly, firmly, before dipping her head, sucking on a nipple again until Glinda cried out. Elphie could feel her pink nails raking against her nightgown, against her green skin beneath. She let her hair fall in front of her face, a dark curtain that stroked along Glinda’s smooth belly as she moved lower, her tongue circling her belly button. She licked along the soft skin beneath, traced a hand up the inside of Glinda’s thigh. Glinda was breathing heavily, her fingers clasping and unclasping, tangling in Elphie’s hair when the green girl finally licked along her seam, stroked a finger along her lips, opened her slowly and flicked her tongue against her clit.

The air grew hot and filled with smoke, it smelled of burning wood and scented soap, steamed up the small window until drops ran down the glass. Elphie dipped a finger into Glinda, stroking slowly, kissing her way up again, licking her jaw, kissing her lips while she fucked her, added another finger and curled them into her until Glinda’s hips bucked against her, her breath ragged against the side of Elphie’s face. Glinda kissed her earlobe, let her teeth scratch gently along the green girl’s jaw. They kissed again, tongues fighting for control while Elphie continued to fuck her, stroking the palm of her hand against her clit.

“Faster, oh goodness Elphie, faster,” she breathed, digging her fingers into Elphie’s bony hips. The green girl moved faster then, her fingers curling and stroking, slipping in and out. They breathed together, shared the smoky air, moved in synch.

“I’ve got you,” Elphie said when Glinda started to shiver, so close to the edge. She opened her eyes, a storm of blue, and Elphie kissed her open-mouthed, open-eyed, and felt her shudder around her, falling, falling, until she finally stilled. She stayed perched above her for a moment, kissing her cheeks, her eyelids, her lips until her eyes opened and her breathing slowed down.

They didn’t talk when Elphie finally climbed off her, settled beside her and drew the dusty sheets around them. Glinda curled against her, bunching her fingers into Elphie’s nightgown again to keep her close, hold her as close as she was allowed to do. They drifted off to sleep together, not caring about the fire going out, the rain lashing at the windows, not caring about tomorrow and the Emerald City far away.


End file.
